In deep water
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Eva and Maryse just wanted a girl's weekend in the Bahamas. After being arrested under the suspicion of smuggling the girls uncover an underground all women fighting ring they soon realize if they don't get out soon they could both wind up dead. With nobody knowing their whereabouts the girls are on their own finding a few helping hands along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Eva Marie sat staring into the too blue waters of the Pacific. It was a beautiful day to just relax with her best friend and fellow WWE Women's Superstar, Maryse.

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Maryse, pointing to the left side of their beach recliners.

Eva looked slowly. Seeing what she thought to be about a 5ft lizard creeping deathly slow toward their picnic basket. Eva looked back at Maryse already seeing the wheels in her head turning and gave her an oh-no-you-don't look. If she brought another animal home Mike would kill her for sure after the whole fiasco with her last dog. "Mar no."

Her words fell on deaf ears though because Maryse said, "I think it's a pet. Look it has a collar and everything. What if it got out? I can't just leave it on the beach to starve to death, can I?" Eva said nothing only stared as Maryse walked over and scooped the scaly creature up. "Look it's about to rain so we can take it back to the room and try to find a number on its collar there."

Eva groaned but knew she wouldn't be able to talk her friend out of taking the lizard with them and she also knew Maryse was right, it was starting to look like rain. She had a plummeting feeling it was a sign of their day to come and it didn't sit well as she collected their things. She looked at the collar thinking she'd seen it before on an animal show deciding to look it up she took out her phone and typed in _types of collars for big lizards_ into Google _._

They just reached the hotel's back entrance when Eva finally found the type of collar the reptile had around its muscled neck. "Mar! That's not a…." there was an alarming sound behind them. "Oh shit."

A police Jeep was whaling its siren at them. "What surely it isn't for us. We aren't doing anything." Maryse commented as she looked for key card.

"Oh yeah?" Eva said doubtfully. "Then why is one of them walking our way?"

Maryse stopped looking for her key to look back. "Why though?"

"Shit girl! The lizard! Its collar is a tracking collar. It's probably a protected species or something. Put it down!"

While the two women stared at each other. "Your friend is correct, I'm afraid. You, Miss, are holding an endangered Bahamian Rock Lizard. And you will both be arrested under the suspicion of trying to smuggle it out of the country." A small chubby officer informed them.

Eva mumbled under her breath when a taller walked up to her. Miss? Do you have anything to add?" He asked smirking with a heavy think accent.

"No. But why are we being arrested?"

The chubby officer stepped up getting in Eva's face. "For smuggling an endangered animal out of the country. Did I not say that already?" He had a nasty looking smirk plastered on his face.

Thunder added menace to that smirk and the look in his eyes. It gave Eva a sinking feeling as the rain started to pound them. "What? That makes no sense! We weren't trying to smuggle anything! Seriously my friend thought since the lizard was so calm it must be a lost pet! We were going to find an owner and return it!"

"It's true!" Maryse cried. "I would…we would never steal an animal. I just love them all and I didn't want for him to get hurt or die out in the wild by himself. I swear!" Maryse barely in control of her emotions she was terrified.

The taller office grunted while the chubby short one gave a sharp hard laugh. "Yeah okay. Nobody is that stupid. Turn around now Miss."

Eva didn't really blame them she had been there and knew it was true and it still sounded farfetched even to her. "Turn around. Please." The please just sounded like something he had to add but he didn't really mean it. Man this sucks, Eva thought as she heard the snap of cold metal of hand cuffs.

"Call my laywer!" Maryse almost shouted hysterical. "We haven't done anything wrong!"

Eva stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say or do, until she was litteraly pushed into the back of the Jeep. "Hey you can't man handle us!"

The chubby officer smiled an almost evil smile "Oh yeah?" he said as he almost slammed the door into her face.

Eva got the worst sinking feeling in her gut. One that told her she was in danger and to run as far away as possible but she couldn't run. She could only hope that Johnathan found them. But mostly she was thinking this trip wasn't going to end well…


	2. Chapter 2

Eva's throat hurt from repeating "We didn't do anything wrong." over and over and from lack of water in hours. She glanced at the clock, which was hanging a little askew as though the wall it was hanging on had been hit knocking it off the hook, it read 5:30 pm. She did the math in her head. They had been in the station with no phone calls or food and drink for going on nine hours. Not only had they missed lunch but they'd missed their flight too.

She was hungry and scared. While she'd been a brat as a kid she'd been a good girl and had only ever gotten a parking ticket as a teen she'd never seen the inside of a jail before in her life and the cold brick walls weren't inviting to say the least. She'd heard an officer talking to another woman saying "it won't be much longer and then we'll ship you and the others back to the states." She hoped 'the others' were herself and Maryse.

"Oh my gosh when are they going to let us have food or a phone call? We've been here for hours." Maryse said another hour later once Eva was put back in the tiny holding cell.

"I heard them saying they were sending people to the US. Maybe they were talking about us." Eva said trying to give her friend some hope then though she was losing the little she had fast.

The girls sat on a small cot side by side wondering what they could be doing that was taking so long. Johnathan and Mike would be missing them by now, surely. They were supposed to fly home then meet them at La Shay's for dinner by now they would know something was off.

A low dry cackle came from under a huddle of old blankets. "Oh, lovlies you aren't going to go home when you get to America. No, you're going to the pits. They've been taking pretty young things, like you, and forcing them to fight for their lives while they bet on the winner. I've seen them do it."

Fighting rings? Johnathan had told her about these guys that sold and bought girls to make them fight. She had thought he was just being an ass, trying to scare her into not going on the trip. Maybe he hadn't been trying to scare her at all but warning her and neither of them knew it. Or being native and knowing the stories the old drunk could be trying to scare them for laughs while she was in jail.

"Let me go!" Came a high-pitched voice down the hall. Eva thought it was the same woman, if only a little hysterical, the officer had been talking to while she'd been in the investigation room.

"Calm down. Just a few more steps and I'll turn you loose." A deeply accented male voice said. A tall dark haired man with thick coco-cola bottle glasses in a green officer's suit stepped in front of the cell door holding roughly on to a small tanned blonde's arm. "Open cell two!" He called.

Their metal cell door clanked open and he forced the blonde in making her trip over the lip of the door frame. "Hey! Asshole!"

Eva and Maryse stood in unison to help her up. "Hey is right. When do we get some food or a phone call?" Maryse asked.

"Oh, settle down. Won't be too much longer and you'll be headed to your new home." He mocked then slammed the door shut in their faces.

New home? The thought bounced around Maryse' and Eva's heads as they stared at each other. Was the old drunk right? If so, they were in big time trouble and no way out. Eva swallowed the lump of fear rising in her throat and slid down the wall. She felt defeated and terrified.

"I've heard of human trafficking but this is a little much!" Maryse whispered in a cracked shaky voice.

"I think it's the same concept." Carmella said miserably. "I mean think about it. Beautiful woman on their own in a different country get arrested for bullshit but can't make a phone call or anything."

Eva shuddered back a cry. "Well they're in for a surprise. Johnathan and Mike know where we are and that we were supposed to be flying back home today."

"Well my mother and my agent were expecting me in the Keys tonight. But that doesn't mean anything with me I'm always late but I always call."

The old drunk put her finger over her lips and said, "shh…they'll hear you. You don't want that. Just be quiet and do what they say."

Eva fought back an eye roll but deep down she wondered if they were listening. If so what would happen to them? She nodded off only to be woken sometime later when she almost fell out of the cell.

"Shit!"

"What's going on?" She heard Carmella asked distressed.

"You're moving out." A deep voice somewhere above Eva's head said harshly.

"What? It's night!" Maryse yelled and gave a yelp when she was hefted up.

The deep voice gave orders to others then Eva was also grabbed and hefted over a wide shoulder so hard she fought to breath sure her rips would be bruised in moments. A hand grabbed hold of her ass. Groping.

"Awe this one is nice." Eva shoved an elbow into the back of the man's head. He gave her butt a sharp stinking slap. "Do that again bitch and I'll keep you for myself."

She went still, obviously fighting would be pointless. She heard Maryse cry to the right of her and a sudden scream from the left and Carmella cussing a red streak but it was too dark to see anything but the weird supersonic fast shadows and little flashes of sparks-like you pressed on your eyes too hard. Eva remembered her brother telling her when they were little that if she closed her eyes when it was dark for a few minutes then open them again she could see. So that is what she did and counted to ten- like the small terrified of the dark child she had once been.

When Eva opened her eyes again everything was still pitch-black but she could make things out better and everything seemed to slow down. She sighed a little less frightened. She almost laughed but swallowed it, laughing wouldn't be a good thing right now but she did find it funny that just because she could make out things in the dark she was calm.

"Eva!" Maryse shouted farther back.

"I'm ahead of you Mar." She called back then, "Carmella?"

"Whooph! Fuck Tarded asshat!" Well she was okay, Eva thought.

She could see a little more as they kept going down a long hall way then turned again and her eyes were once again blinded but by bright lights. "Argh!"

Eva closed her eyes so tight she seen the sparks again. But she could hear a plane engine. Well they weren't going to the airport that was certain. Damn and she'd had a plan to scream and yell for help when they got there. When she dared to open her eyes again she stared at a smaller crafted plane and gulped the thing didn't look like it could fly with one person much less how many they were planning to stuff in it.

"Go there and make radio contact to the tower only." Deep voice instructed.

Go where? Eva thought just before the sharp stab of a needle assaulted her neck and she passed out.


End file.
